User talk:Magichan
"Go and tell me a story." Welcome Hi, welcome to the Bliss Burgundy! Thanks for your edit to the Bryony Spurvale page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 15:24, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, why would the twigs explode? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:06, April 19, 2014 (UTC) You need a better explanation than that. Maybe they have special properties or something. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:31, April 19, 2014 (UTC) That works~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:49, April 20, 2014 (UTC) It's technically not a loop around it. It's using your head and justifying it properly. Anyway no problem lol The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Cooldown (Grandfire) During the week i cant came to the site so you can create the next chapters for me. I'll be back Friday. And have not invent the next arc. Because of classes i can not came to the Computer during the week only weekend Why did you take your property? The chapters are realy good. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 08:05, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RIOO Hi Bliss. Could you come on chat, so we could discuss about the next chapterS? Regards Hi Blissy. It's RIOO. Could I write some stuff of our story? I don't feel needed with the whole Cooldown stuff and the chapters...Could I? Oh, and I edited your story a bit. Just a little bit. Instead of Iris Clyde I wrote Iris Kuraido. Ok? Iris Kuraido Regards RIOO (talk) 08:49, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, i didn't mean the whole chapter. Just a bit of it :P I shall start tomorrow Regards RIOO (talk) 09:14, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, you can change her appearance, but not very much. RIOO (talk) 17:48, April 24, 2014 (UTC) It looks awesome! Thanks! RIOO (talk) 15:25, April 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Demon Application Hi, Bliss. Your application is pretty good, however would you mind expanding how that specific book got to where Mastery found it? The Books of Zeref getting anywhere randomly would be a rather rare occurrence. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:27, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Actually, Emilian is my real name :P RIOO (talk) 16:16, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi again, Blissy. I've got a question. Could you draw a picture of Prunella, please? I know it sounds like I treat you like a factory, but i really like your pictures. Thank you in advance. Regards RIOO (talk) 19:55, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Prunella I'd like to see her second appearance, please. It's described in appearance section. It starts with "Later she started to wear..." Regards RIOO (talk) 08:34, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Dear Cousin Hey, Bliss! Like what you said, I'll give you the permission to take this guild, Kobold Coven. Take care of it! Gab801 04:33, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Greenflash12 are now an admin on fairytail: fairy fanon and he is responsible to Templates. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 19:27, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can show signs of psychosis. ^^ [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:29, May 12, 2014 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:58, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Blissy. It's RIOO here and I've got a question. Could you draw a manga-style picture of Gyanburu instead of Prunella? Thank you in advance :P Regards RIOO (talk) 17:41, May 19, 2014 (UTC) You fit the requirements, so go ahead. I recommend creating Steel God Slayer (Burgundy), so that way, you can create your own article with your own spells and details.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:10, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Anytime~--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:23, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:22, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Am doing a group in Hydra Head i want to know if possibly tuesday could join?S-class Saiyan 19:39, July 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Desperados Yes, that's entirely true. Both Randall and Hans possess that attribute. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:55, July 7, 2014 (UTC) There you go~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:09, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Magi, you're gonna hafta wait. I'm discussing it with Zico, I should be able to give you an answer today/tomorrow. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:33, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Can you wait one more day please? I'm just finishing up the page for the whole wiki, sorry about that. I did this, and I had to cut a lot of it since Hiro debunked it being a curse, so yeah. This is the 99% completed version, there won't be any dual-modes or Forces for it unless Hiro says so btw. I'm gonna post it in the morning as soon as I wake up and finish it off. Actually, you can put it in your sandbox until I wake up, and work on it there? If you need help making a sandbox, just ask. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:46, August 1, 2014 (UTC) The reason that Devil Slayer wasn't up until now is because I've been busy with going to university lately and I don't wanna post it in the night and wake up to fifty requests about it, sorry about that. But it's finally up :P Remember, put yer style in brackets before you publish the magic...or publish it without brackets and then add 'em in so you can claim you had the original. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:47, August 4, 2014 (UTC) And done~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:24, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm about to go to bed, but look at this . It's basically that. Put your username in brackets () after the name, it's easy. And I told you to call me Per, it's fine :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:37, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Your profile, it's so beautiful ;~; [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 13:35, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Also, I can't access chat right now. If you use chrome, maybe you notice that there's a bunch of ads everywhere, and when I tried to go on there with chrome, it just shortens what I see >: The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Done and done! Also, for some reason, even with adblocker, chrome shows ads as blank boxes and whenever I try and close them, the page gets shortened like I said before. Bah, I'll just change browsers :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:32, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Belated Hey, thanks for the message, Blisset :D *throws a slice of birthday cake* Done and done ^^--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:39, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Anytime, Bliss --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:43, August 16, 2014 (UTC) All done. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:31, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, should be fine. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:24, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Deleted the article. And yeah, that's all good, so long as there isn't any direct plagiarism. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:29, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Don't copy direct content from the Suicide Squad :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 03:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Magi! It's me, Kon. Haven't seen you around in a while, and was wondering if you were even alive. That's all for now. Respond when you can. Konton~~ (talk) 12:36, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Just wanted to know about something, a collab relating to the Naruto Fanon. Wanted to know if I could make the child of and . I was thinking an accidental incident, or as I would prefer it, an actual relationship between the two. Up to you. --Konton~~ (talk) 15:03, March 19, 2017 (UTC) If you want to do the wedding, I'm down with that. I'm leaving it up to you. Konton~~ (talk) 09:05, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Awesome! So, when do we wanna start working on the wedding and their offspring? --Be glad I left you a message. ~~Talk here, view my true self here. 11:48, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be cool. Just hop on the NF chat. --Be glad I left you a message. ~~Talk here, view my true self here. 12:14, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Your turn on our NF RP. I can only message you if you remain in the Fanon Chat. --Be glad I left you a message. ~~Talk here, view my true self here. 13:33, March 20, 2017 (UTC)